Hurt
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: The world was cold, and unforgiving. His life had been for the last 20 year been seemly unaffected by the harsh world, and its twists of fate. Today, as he stood, watching her leave him, he is thrown back into it. Body hitting the ground with a sickening thud.


Summery- _The world was cold, and unforgiving. His life had been for the last 20 year been seemly unaffected by the harsh world, and its twists of fate. Today, as he stood, watching her leave him, he is thrown back into it. Body hitting the ground with a sickening thud._

_Pairings- Mako and Korra (Makorra)_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot_

_._

_._

_._

"_What have I become, my sweetest friend? _

_Everyone I know, goes away, in the end. _

_And you could have it all, my empire, of dirt. _

_I will let you down._

_I will make you hurt." –Johnny Cash, Hurt._

_._

_._

_._

What was this?

This was some weird combination, some sort of mixture of emotions that didn't belong together. That made some depressing combination, that no one liked to be around of see.

You were Angry.

The anger was strong, blistering, and white hot. It made you shake, and you wanted nothing more to squeeze the life out of something, and watch their soul fade. Your jaw was clenched and your words were sharp, cutting anyone that came into contact with you.

You were Confused.

You didn't understand, because it didn't make sense. None of it made a whisper of understanding inside your head, and the more you tried to figure it out, the less sense it made. You stare, and stare but you can't comprehend. You look at all the books, numbers and figures but you still can't figure out_ why._ Why it was like this, and why it seemed to mock you.

You were Sad.

The tears come out of nowhere, and you don't feel like you should have to stop them. Maybe it's that you don't care enough to try too. Your heart constricts, your breathe hitches. Your lips trembles and you want so badly for someone to understand, but no one does, because no one can feel what you feel as badly as you feel it.

You were Scared.

It toke you over, made your heart stand still, and turned off the flow of blood. You can't swallow, and you find yourself wanting to run. You don't want to be here for this, but you have people relying on you. This isn't anything new, you've had this happen before. So why was it so much more worse this time?

All of these things are happening at once, and you can't tell whether you're holding her hand so tight is because you're angry or scared. You can't figure out if your head is throbbing because you're confused or sad.

You watch with numb eyes as she cries, screaming for her to open her eyes, her little black dress getting covered in mud as she struggles to see her for the last time. You stand in back, and find you can't go stop her. Can't control your own flesh and blood, because you want nothing more to do that yourself.

Instead your brother does it for you, pulling her away as she struggled, calling for her mom. He pulls her to his chest, holding her close as she gave up, body becoming limp as she sobbed. He whispers to her, tears leaving his own eyes as he desperately tries to comfort her.

You watch as your love is lowed 6 feet underground, the closed casing keeping you from seeing her flawless face again. You clench you fists and stay quiet, because you don't know how to deal with this yet, because this can't be real. But when her old master comes up, dropping a handle full of dirt onto her wooden prison you know it is. Why does it feel like a dream then?

.

When everyone that ever truly knew her, or loved her is gathered in a room, you are approached.

People giving out apologies, or tales of how she'll be missed, or how he wasn't alone.

But they were wrong.

For the first time in a _very_ long time, you were alone.

You didn't have her anymore.

Not her laugh, or smile. Not her grace as she danced through the rain or her pout when she was upset. Not the way she touched you, or kissed you. Not the way she moaned when you made love, how her name seemed to be the only thing she knew.

Not the way she had held their newly born child, or the tenderness she had when speaking to her.

No, no you didn't have any of that anymore.

Because she was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

Where in the hell didn't that come from? Don't ask.

So this –jus to be clear- was bout Mako and Korra's funeral. Now I bet the other things are falling into place. The girl that was trying to get Korra to wake up was his daughter, who is 6 in this. Brother was Bolin, old master was Tenzin.

Make sense now? Good.

Please review, maybe there will be more? I don't know!? Tell me what you waaaaaaaaannnnnttttt!


End file.
